


Anytime

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is still having nightmares about Finn. Luckily Bellamy is there to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! I would love to write any prompts that you have for bellarke!
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

He was there again just watching her, staring at her, observing her every move. Clarke can feel his last words echo through in ear just before she plunged the knife into his heart.

Thank you Princess.

Thanks for what? She killed him and he was thanking her? Clarke turns to face him again, her eyes tracking his every move but that was the thing. He didn’t move. He just stood there staring at her with that unnerving expression. She can’t help it anymore and without any thinking she just blurts out what’s on her mind.

“What do you want me to say? You knew that I had no choice. You didn’t give me a choice. If you hadn’t been so dead set on getting caught then maybe you might still be here. I’m so sorry for not taking better care of you. I wish I could take it all back.”

Clarke watches as he turns away from her walking away without saying anything. She just watches even more words wanting to spill out of her mouth but they don’t. They stay stuck in her throat, not budging an inch. She just sits there watching him leave until one word makes its way past her lips.

“Finn!”

“Clarke, wake up! It was just a dream.”

Eyes fluttering open Clarke stares into the face of the one person who hasn’t left. Yet. Bellamy looks down at the quivering girl sighing deeply before wrapping his arms around her gently. He tucks her head under his chin and starts to rock back and forth softly.

He knew that she still dreamt about Finn. No matter how tough she looked on the outside he knew that she was still hurting on the inside. He wanted to protect her from all this. He wanted to take the pain away but he knew he couldn’t. So for now he just lent his support. He was gonna be there for Clarke no matter what.

As her sobs start to quiet down Bellamy pulls away to peer into her face searching for some sign that she was okay. All that stares back at him though is a broken girl with far too many scars. Scars that she shouldn’t have.

“Do you want to talk about it Clarke?”

“Yes.”

Her voice is but a whisper and Bellamy stiffens in shock because this was the first time that Clarke had actually agreed to talking about her nightmares. He immediately relaxes though and waits for her to say the first word. Clarke takes a deep breath that makes her whole body shiver. Bellamy tightens his grip around her and Clarke buries deeper into his arms trying to find some sense of comfort.

“It’s just me and him in the woods. He stares at me, not blinking, not moving, not talking. Every time I try to get him to say something. I try to find the reason why he didn’t let me fight for him but after I’m done yelling he just turns and walks away without so much as uttering a peep. Every damn time this is what happens. I can’t take it anymore. I can’t handle seeing his face every night.”

Listening to Clarke talk, Bellamy’s throat tightens and he has a hard time trying to control his emotions. He can’t let himself become weak. Clarke needed him. He needed to be strong for her. Swallowing tightly Bellamy starts to comfort the younger girl whispering, “It’s going to be okay Clarke. It was the right thing to do. As time goes on, the pain will fade. It won’t go away but it will fade.”

Clarke just nods weakly wanting the demons to go away. She just wanted him to go away. She wanted him to forgive her. She wanted to forget him. Maybe then her life would be a little easier.

But Finn was gone forever and it was all Clarke’s fault. As that thought goes through her mind the sobs start up again. Clarke’s whole body shakes as she cries, causing Bellamy to hold her tightly in an effort to calm her down. He just allows her to let out all her emotions out, knowing that it was what was best for her. However seeing those tears stream down her face made him want to cry as well. He just wanted her to be okay.

Clarke’s sobs eventually subside into sniffles and that’s when she realizes that she was safely ensconced in Bellamy’s arms. It’s also then that she realizes she had gotten snot and tears all over his shirt.

“I’m so sorry. You haven’t gotten any sleep because of me and your shirt is now all disgusting.”

Bellamy chuckles lowly with that deep raspy voice of his. He smiles down at Clarke saying, “As long as you’re okay I’ll be fine. Besides I can always get another shirt. Now do you want to try go back to sleep?”

When Clarke nods softly, Bellamy unwinds his arms from around her and instead helps her lay back onto the cot. Bellamy pulls the covers up to her chin, strokes her hair once softly like he used to do to Octavia when she was younger before turning to head out of the tent. A gentle hand on his wrist makes him stop though and turn back around.

Clarke was looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers and even though her lips were cracked, cheeks flushed, and eyes swollen and puffy, Bellamy thought she looked absolutely gorgeous.

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

Bellamy knew that with her looking at him like that there was no way he could say no. So he just sighs deeply and lifts the covers up saying, “Scoot over Princess.”

Clarke obliges shifting over to make room for him. As soon as Bellamy slips onto the bed he has an arm around Clarke pulling her close. She only snuggles deeper into his side enjoying the warmth he provided.

Just before Clarke drifts off to sleep, she whispers one thing.

“Thanks Bellamy.”

“Anytime, Clarke, anytime.”

The two of them fall asleep within minutes wrapped in one another’s arms. Bellamy was holding Clarke protectively and he didn’t plan on letting go any time soon.


End file.
